Obsession
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Obsession. We all have one, and Draco Malfoy's was Harry Potter. Will he get what he wants? He is a Malfoy, and Malfoys always get what they want. But using some of his Slytherin attributes can't hurt, much…


**A/N: I'm suffering from writers' block again. :grumbles: So this is all I came up with as a cure. I've got quite a few fics in the works, but I doubt they'll get done anytime soon, sadly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Explicitness, male/male, **_**very**_** graphic. NC-17, you have been warned. **

**Obsession**

Obsession. We all have one, be it with sports, fashion, school, or science. It usually ends up well enough, you become a sports player, fashion designer, or an all around smarty pants. But what is obsession really? It is the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, or desire. And in the case of one Draco Malfoy, it was a desire that led to something more than he expected.

It all started when Draco was a little boy, hearing his father rant about another little boy who seemed to have a great deal of magical power. The boy was Harry Potter, known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Every little child in the Wizarding World idolized this mysterious boy, but no one knew what the boy was like. He was living with his Muggle family away from the Wizarding World completely, but that didn't stop the rumors about his powers. People often envisioned the Potter boy to have his father's talents and his mother's brains, but Lucius Malfoy always spoke about how retched the boy was and how Draco's mission was to help the Dark Lord destroy Harry. But for a little child like Draco, that was unthinkable. Why hurt someone who had done nothing to hurt him? Especially someone adored by so many?

Lucius thought that he'd raised Draco to the same principles he himself had been raised. Purebloods are better than Mudbloods and Muggles. House-elves are nothing but vermin. Slytherin was the only respectable house, and last but not least, Harry Potter _must_ die. But what Lucius didn't count on was the fact that Draco had a good heart. Yes, the boy shared his father's same prejudices, but not to the same extent. Draco could taunt and jibe with the best of them, but he could never do any actual, _physical_ harm, not even to his house-elves. Plus, Draco was a very perceptive young boy, and could see clearly through his father's ranting about potter to the astonishment within. Lucius Malfoy had never noticed that he, himself, had made his only heir idolize the boy who almost killed Voldemort and his cause.

So Draco had always fantasized about becoming Harry Potter's friend, his close friend. He made up stories of them going on wild adventures together, down to the Forbidden Forest, or to the Black Lake. Nighttime flies on their brooms and skipping classes when they felt like playing hooky. Yes, Draco's obsession was the Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted to get to know the real boy, not just the rumored one, and not just the made up one in his head. He wanted to know _Harry_. But that day at Madam Malkin's, everything changed, for Draco wasn't alone, his mother was around the alley and he had to act like a miniature Lucius Malfoy. Potter was obviously taken by Draco's knowledge of the Wizarding World at first, but then the blond's prejudices started showing and he'd insulted Potter's friend giant before he even knew what happened. Suddenly the Golden Boy fixed Draco with an intense gaze and those emerald eyes showed anger, which turned into rejection as Harry denied Draco's offer of friendship. And so, Draco's obsession shifted for the first time, and something in him hardened.

Draco no longer wanted to befriend the green-eyed wizard; he wanted to make his father proud by besting Potter at witchcraft, but Potter had landed the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, making him the youngest wizard on the team in a century. That had certainly fueled Lucius's anger; he'd sent Draco a Howler the next day, which erupted in the middle of the Slytherin common room, embarrassing Draco beyond belief! Draco did his best to get Potter into trouble, but that got him into trouble too and he had to accompany the boy and the foul giant to the Forbidden Forest. And then Draco was paired up with Potter! How much did one little boy have to take?

As Draco walked alongside Harry, he remembered all the daydreams he'd had about them being there, and he couldn't help feel a little put out at the fact that reality was nothing like fantasy. Potter hated him, that much was clear, and Draco's bitching and whining during the whole night wasn't changing that one bit. And then there was Voldemort. God, Draco was scared then! He just ran away like a coward! But who could blame him with all the stories he'd heard from his dad and other Death Eaters? That little incident led to Potter's discovery of the sorcerer's stone. By the end of the year, Potter and his gang of friends had saved the school from Voldemort and Potter asserted his status as hero for life.

Draco had a miserable year, and an even more miserable summer break. His father was in a mood then! Finally Draco decided to spend the remainder of his summer in his room, alone. Then came second year, and Potter bested him _again_! Draco was able to get onto the Slytherin Quidditch team, on his own merit, no less, and _still_ Potter won and wiped the floor with him. Not to mention the fact that Lucius had been busy all year long with some diary or something. Then it turns out that a blood-traitor was chosen, _over_ Draco, to help bring the Dark Lord's plans to life. That was devastating. It only meant that Lucius had no faith in his son's abilities, and here's were Draco's obsession shifted again. He no longer wanted his father's pride in him. He wanted to show his father that he could create havoc and cause misery and pain, and he was doing well.

The giant had a pet, a Hippogriff. That was a good target, easy, and it would upset the Golden Trio as much as the giant, but after Draco played the part of the injured victim, something happened. The Hippogriff was gone somehow! So what? Draco was able to throw Potter off his game by pretending to be a Dementor. Well that wasn't good either. The little, messy haired, git managed to make Draco look like a fool in front of the _whole_ school! How humiliating, a Malfoy indeed.

Fourth year was different. Draco kept _away_ from Potter after the "ferret" incident, not to mention the fact that Potter was too preoccupied by the Triwizard Tournament. The year after was great with Umbridge around terrorizing the school, and Draco and his goons were her eyes and ears. It was good to win for a change and see how Potter and his friends suffered, until the year came to a screeching halt. According to Lucius, Draco had to prepare himself for an important mission, which became clear during summer break after prophecy's destruction. Draco was ordered to find a way for the Death Eaters to storm Hogwarts. That was _not_ an easy feat! Draco was finding it very hard to do as he was told, and then he learned that he would have to _kill_ Dumbledore. Well, the blond _did_ hate the old man, but not enough to kill him, and Draco honestly doubted that he could commit murder no matter who he had to kill. He wouldn't even kill _Potter_, no matter how many times he said he'd love to. So Draco was scared, because he couldn't refuse an order by the Dark Lord. The punishment would be horrible!

Snape. Snape fixed it though. Draco's godfather was able to kill Dumbledore and so Draco was off the hook, but now he was officially _with_ the Dark and every Order member and ministry official will be looking for him. During the few months of hiding with Snape, Draco had had time to think. He thought about the Dark Mark and what Voldemort stood for, and Draco realized that the world Voldemort was working towards wasn't a world he wanted to live in. Draco _liked_ the fact that there were Muggles, otherwise what would make Wizards special? Hiding wasn't so bad either; in fact Draco thought it was rather fun doing your best to keep hidden. If there weren't any Muggle-borns then Draco wouldn't have anyone to feel superior to. And hasn't anyone noticed how scary and cruel Voldemort was? It was ridiculous how people _actually_ thought he'd give them mercy if they cooperated with him and gave him what he wanted.

All in all, Draco wanted Potter to win, so now he needed to make sure he did all he could to insure the Dark Lord's fall. Draco's new obsession was to find Potter and help him, but Potter was nowhere to be found. No one knew where the boy was, or where his friends were. The trio was gone and Draco had a hell of a time finding for them, but he finally did. Oh but as luck would have it, Draco wasn't alone, so he had to do things on his own with his father and aunt around. He was asked to identify Potter, and those green eyes were very hard to miss, but Draco feigned ignorance. It simply wasn't Potter, and thankfully Potter didn't let Draco die in the Room of Requirement in return. And finally the Dark Lord and Potter faced off, with potter winning, but he didn't use an unforgivable spell! He used a simple disarming spell, and that made Draco think; Why?

As he watched Potter during the months after, Draco realized that Potter's biggest concern was never power and glory, he just wanted to keep his loved ones safe, and Draco could understand that. He wanted to keep his mom safe, but that was hard with Lucius and Bella around. Anyway, Draco realized that power wasn't everything, and that made him doubt everything Lucius had _ever_ taught him, and the fact that Draco's family was somehow exonerated by the Ministry of Magic made him doubt Lucius even more, because it was Harry's fault. Harry had testified on Draco's behalf, telling the Wizingamot that Draco had helped Harry by concealing his identity. _Maybe he doesn't hate me anymore_. While Potter was on the stand about to leave, his eyes landed on Draco and they made eye contact and that was the final shift. Draco now _wanted_ Harry Potter, but he didn't just want sex. Draco had sex left and right, with both male and female students at school, but he wanted to know Potter better. He wanted a _relationship_. Shocking, right? That's what he thought, but it was true. He tried to fight the obsession at first, but he knew that like every other obsession he'd ever had, it would takeover his life.

And so Draco decided to do something about it, but what? He couldn't just walk up to Harry and say "Potter, I like you. Would you go out with me?" The brunet would laugh at him and more than likely give Draco a black eye or two. His fair skin did _not_ do well with bruises! Draco thought, and thought, and _thought_ for the first couple months of the school year, and he came up with a plan to make Potter see how good they would be together. They were opposites, so they not only attract, but they fit together completely. What Draco lacked, Harry had, and what Harry lacked, Draco had. The plan itself was drastic, _possibly_ illegal, but Draco couldn't come up with anything else, besides, he was a Slytherin, and Slytherins were nothing if not sneaky and underhandedly nasty.

The plan started mid October, and all Draco had to do was get in Potter's face. They'd been ignoring each other for the past two months. It was fairly easy for Draco to annoy Harry, years of practice helped. Now Potter would get riled up every time he bumped into the Slytherin Prince. Good, that was good. Draco wanted Harry to get fed up. Christmas break was the perfect time for Draco to get his plan rolling, and that was mostly due to the fact that most students were leaving to spend the holidays with their families. Apparently loosing family members and loved ones makes people appreciate family values, and luckily for Draco, the Weasel and Mud..er Muggle-born were gone too. Why Potter was spending Christmas alone at Hogwarts was anyone's guess.

Christmas was quiet and there were barely any students around. Draco was the only one of his house left! There were a few Hufflepuffs around, some Ravenclaws too, but not much. Finally, he only saw a couple of Gryffindors other than Potter. One night as Draco was roaming the halls, he saw Potter rounding a corner, and decided that it was the _perfect_ time to launch the last phase of his plan. He ducked into a dark alcove and waited for Harry to pass by, and he followed him. After a few seconds, Potter turned with a death glare directed at Draco.

'What the fuck do you want, Malfoy? Why are you following me?' Harry asked angrily.

Draco just shrugged and raised an eyebrow. 'What makes you think I'm following you? This is the same way to the Owlry, I might be going to send a letter.'

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'I know that you're following me, 'cause you've been in my face for a while now. I thought you'd back off after I've defeated your master.'

'I have no master,' Draco replied indignantly. 'And can I help it if you're so easy to irk?'

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, 'What will it take to get you off my back, Malfoy? I'm sure you want something.'

Draco smirked and said, 'True, I always want something. So I suppose if you want me gone, we could strike a bargain.'

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously and said, 'Bargain, what bargain?'

'Well I was thinking we could have a one-on-one game of Seeker. If you win, I get out of your face and you never have to see me again.'

Harry held his chin in his hand and said, 'What if _you_ win, not that you will mind you, but I might as well know what this involves.'

Draco advanced on Harry, and the brunet started baking off until he hit a wall. Draco was so close to Harry and the Golden Boy was suddenly _very_ aware of how much taller Draco was. Then there was an almost predatory gleam in Malfoy's eyes and he said, 'If I win, Potter, I get to fuck you.'

Harry's eyes peeled and a shiver ran down his spine at the way Malfoy said that, and he even considered backing out, but what are the odds of Draco winning anyway? Harry nodded and said, 'Fine then, meet you at the pitch in twenty minutes.' Draco nodded and backed off, leaving Harry slightly breathless.

But then the blond turned and said, 'How do I know you won't back out, Potter?'

Harry shrugged and said, 'I'm a Gryffindor, you can go to the back with my word.'

* * *

Harry didn't know _what_ to think. He was shocked. Draco wanted to actually have sex with _him_? Huh? But Malfoy hated Harry with a passion only rivaled by Voldemort's, so he couldn't…maybe he wanted to _hurt_ Harry. Maybe humiliate him even, but Harry wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to win and Draco would lose as always. But a little voice at the back of Harry's mind said, "What if _he_ wins this time?" And Harry's breath hitched as a vision of his lips touching Draco's ran through his head. Harry shook his head roughly, trying to stop thinking about Malfoy that way, and grabbing his broom. He headed towards the Quidditch pitch with a huge knot in his stomach. He _had_ to win this one. _Even if I sort of want him_.

* * *

Draco's stomach was in knots too, and for the same reason, he needed to win this game, otherwise it'll all have been for naught. He looked through his potions' ingredients looking for a certain golden phial. He found the Felix Felicis and downed it in one gulp, hoping that it would help. It was dark out as Draco stepped onto the pitch. Potter wasn't there yet, so he just sat on the benches to wait. A while later, Potter showed up with his broom in hand. He glared at Draco a bit then both boys walked to the center of the pitch. Draco extracted a small, golden ball from his pocket, the Snitch. He let it loose and the shimmering dot was lost in the night's sky. Both boys mounted their brooms and they kicked off the ground. As soon as Draco was airborne, he cast his gaze everywhere, calmly, trying to find his target. Usually Draco was so nervous about it, so he barely saw the Snitch before Potter did. This time would be different.

Potter was the one who seemed nervous this time around, and Draco's Slytherin side prompted him to use that against the Boy-Who-Lived-Too-Many-Times-To-Count. He hovered lower to where the brunet was and shouted, 'Hey Potter! You're not thinking of how much harder my dick will be from that broom you're sitting on, are you?'

Harry instantly flailed on his broom and he almost slipped off as his grip loosened. He was getting a little dizzy at Draco's words. The blond was getting to him, and for once Harry couldn't control himself. And soon that cost him, because just as he was imagining Draco lying on top of him, the Slytherin found the Snitch and lunged for it. Harry only just noticed and started for the Snitch too. Draco looped around a goal post and ducked under a bench, whirling in and out of flagpoles as the Snitch kept on zooming. Harry was at Draco's heel, but he was _still_ slightly dazed. The Snitch decided to lunge for the ground and hover just a few inches above the grass. Both Seekers dove for the golden speck, but Draco was at the lead. He stretched his arm and opened his hand, caught the Snitch and lifted off again. Harry wasn't so lucky as to pull up in time, so he crashed and was rolling in dirt in a matter of seconds.

Draco landed gracefully, thankful to the Felix Felicis. Who knew it would work like a charm? Harry coughed up some dirt and stood up, brushing some mud off of his robes as he went. He looked at Draco pointedly, waiting for the Ice Prince to talk. Draco raised a slender eyebrow and looked Harry over.

'Wash up, Potter. I'll see you tomorrow night at the Slytherin common room. I take it you know where it is and how to get in?'

Harry nodded, rolled his eyes, and Draco walked away. Harry grumbled as he realized that his gaze had drifted off to Draco's ass.

* * *

The next day, Harry did his best to avoid Draco, but seeing as there were very few students, that was impossible. Malfoy was staring at Harry all day, as though undressing him in his mind. It was a little unsettling, really. Harry got chills just looking at Draco's eyes! By night fall, Harry was ready for it to be over, so he headed for the dungeons after dinner, which he'd skipped thanks to his nerves.

The Slytherin common room was just as Harry remembered it, very dark and green. He hadn't noticed that Draco was the only Slytherin around till that moment, and he vaguely wondered if Draco had arranged that. On second thought, that was a bit too conceited for Harry. Draco appeared in the boy's dormitory doorway and ushered Harry into his dorm. The room was a bit warmer than the common room, Harry was glad for that. He was still nervous though, and quite scared actually. He was going to be in bed with his rival, Draco Malfoy. How crazy is that? More like suicidal. His first time with a man who hated him. Harry took in his surroundings and noted how similar the dorm was to his own. The color scheme differed though.

Harry was about to ask Draco what he'd like to do first, when the blond advanced on him, and planted his lips firmly onto Harry's. Harry's green eyes widened for a second before he moaned as he felt Draco's hot tongue run along his upper lip, and Harry thought of his kiss with Cho and his kisses with Ginny and realized that they were _nothing_ like this one. Kissing a girl was nice, but kissing a guy was hot and consuming. Draco's tongue just burned a trail on Harry's lips! Harry opened his mouth and Draco's tongue plunged in, through Harry's teeth, and twisted around Harry's tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance for a while before Draco's won, lapping at the sensitive spots in Harry's mouth.

Draco's tongue twisted around Harry's and then the blond _sucked_, causing Harry to gasp into the kiss. Draco's hands roamed across Harry's torso, never breaking the kiss. He undid the boy's tie and shirt, fumbling a little to get Harry's shirt off. The Golden Boy gasped as Draco's lips left his only to settle on his pulse point. Draco sucked and bit down, marking Harry's neck. He kissed a blazing trail down Harry's body and reached the brunet's nipples, he sucked one in and pushed Harry onto the bed at the same time. Harry fell with Draco on top of him. Draco's lips parted Harry's skin and he smirked at Harry as he rolled his hips into him.

Harry moaned as his erection rubbed against Draco's through their pants. He looked into Draco's silver eyes and saw lust clouding them, and that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Draco smiled as he noticed the tenting of Harry's pants; he lowered his hands and unbuttoned the offending garment and pulled it off. He looked at Harry lying there on his green bed, _his_ Slytherin bed. Harry blushed as he noticed Draco's eyes on him. The blond licked his lips, he wanted the boy _so_ much, it was a surprise that he didn't come in his pants earlier, which reminded Draco of his own pants. He pulled his tie off and ripped his shirt, revealing his Death Mark, throwing it to the side. He then pulled his pants off, revealing his throbbing erection. Harry just _gawked_. Harry was big himself, but Draco was something else.

Harry's eyes peeled and he said breathlessly, 'You're not going to put _that_ in me, are you?'

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, 'That's the point, Potter. Don't worry, I'll _try_ not to hurt you.'

Harry whimpered and Draco straddled his hips and attacked the boy's nipples again. Draco smirked around a nipple as he thought of how _vocal_ Potter was during sex. He was moaning, groaning, and cursing! Draco peppered kisses along the tanned torso and he completely ignored Harry's throbbing cock as the boy writhed underneath him, and headed for the boy's thighs. Draco traced a delicate finger along Harry's inner thigh, and then he traced the same pattern with his tongue, making Harry shiver. The blond then bit down causing Harry to arch off the bed with a yelp of pain.

'Shhh, Potter, it's ok,' Draco soothed as he kissed the bite mark. Harry tried to calm down, but he couldn't. He was being _forced_ to do this, and yet he was so fucking turned on! Well, who could blame him, Draco was good looking. _Too good looking for a bastard_, Harry thought. Then the Slytherin Prince nuzzled Harry's cock, making the brunet's breath hitch, and took in the Savior's musky sent. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw the affectionate gesture, but thought nothing more, because his cock was _licked_! Harry moaned, arching into Draco's touch. The blond smirked and swiped his tongue at the head of Harry's cock again, loving the feel and taste of Harry. He had wanted this for so _long_, he wanted to drag it out for as long as he could. The Gryffindor might not give him another chance to do this.

Harry felt an odd sensation at his opening, a finger. It was probing at first, but then it went in! Harry gasped and shuddered as the finger moved in and out of him. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't good either. Draco's tongue kept lapping at Harry's dick and delicate fingers fondled his balls, while he added a couple fingers to the first. It was getting uncomfortable and Harry didn't like it, but soon the scissoring fingers stopped and pulled out. Harry relaxed momentarily until he felt something _much larger_ at his entrance. Harry tensed as Draco straddled him and kissed him on the lips again, making Harry cringe at the taste of himself.

Draco took Harry's hips in his hand and thrust in with a single movement after lubricating his cock. Harry gasped and felt tears well up in his eyes. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!_

'It's ok, Potter, just relax.'

Relax! How can he _relax_ when someone's pushing his cock into Harry's ass?! Draco started to worry when he noticed the tears in Harry's eyes and the wilting in Harry's erection, so he slowed down and started to stork Harry's cock lovingly. Harry's eyes met his and for a second there was a question in them, but that question went out the window when Draco hit something inside Harry. The boy cried out and his eyes widened.

'Did I hurt you?' Draco asked in a worried tone. Harry shook his head and said, 'Do-do that again.'

Draco thrust again and Harry gasped, so Draco knew that he'd found what he was looking for. He established a rhythm, first slow and building up gradually, in and out, in and out. Harry was fully erect again. The blond was lost in sensations as he watched his cock slide in and out of Harry's tight hole and felt the heat of it consume him. He started to pound Harry harder and faster, causing the brunet to arch off the bed and cry out in pleasure. Draco closed his eyes and steadied himself as the hot tightness of Harry overwhelmed him for a minute, and Harry wanted to memories the way the blond looked with his eyes closed and his mouth open. In truth, Harry wanted more than just a fuck, but he knew he wouldn't get it.

Draco thrust again and looked at Harry after a particularly loud moan. Harry's head was thrown back, his cheeks flushed, and his lips slightly parted and bruised. Draco just had to lean in for a kiss and smother those intoxicating moans. Then he took hold of Harry's cock and stroked it again. Draco could tell that Harry was on the edge, _almost_ there…but Draco muttered a spell and there was a cock ring at the base of Harry's dick, stopping him form coming. The brunet gave a strangled cry and looked up at Draco, there was something behind those silver pools. Draco was playing with him. Harry wanted to cry, he was so close!

'Potter, _listen_ to me, do you want to come?' Harry nodded frantically, almost begging Draco silently. 'You'll have to do something for me first.' _Fuck, that bloody git!_

Harry blushed profusely, but he said, 'Please, Malfoy, oh God! Please let me come, please. I'll do anything, just _let me come!_'

'Go out with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend,' Draco asked.

Harry's eyes widened and his heart leapt. Was Draco asking him out on a _date_?! No, that can't be, can it? Harry didn't have time to think because Draco thrust in roughly and hit Harry's prostate again. Harry nodded and said, 'Yes, I'll…_oh_, I'll go out with you, just please. Oh Merlin!'

Draco thrust in harder and tugged on Harry's swollen cock, removing the ring in the process. The-Boy-Who-Lived came into Draco's hand and on his chest, screaming Draco's name. That sound combined with the feel of Harry squeezing around him, tore Draco's orgasm from him. The blond came with a shout of, '_Mine_, Potter!'

After that, he collapsed on top of Harry, nuzzling into the boy's neck. After they both calmed down, Draco pulled Harry to him and pulled the covers over them as he cuddled Harry. The boy was in shock. Sex with Malfoy wasn't bad; in fact it was rather good. And Draco's scent was just heaven.

'Why, Draco?' Harry asked after a while.

Draco lifted himself up on his elbows and said, 'Why what, Harry?'

'Why all this?'

Draco shrugged and said, 'It was the only way I knew to get you to go out with me.'

Harry was confused and Draco could see it. 'Why do you want to go out with me? I'm a freak and I'm no longer of use and-'

Draco cut him off with a kiss. 'Who said that, Harry? You are _not_ a freak, nor are you useless.'

'Yes, I am,' Harry replied as tears finally streamed down his face. 'Everyone, even my family has always told me what a freak I am. And after Voldemort, I'm useless now.'

Draco shook his head and said, 'No, Harry. You're not a freak, never. And how can you think you're useless when you're the only one that makes me smile everyday?'

'Really?' Harry asked in a small voice that broke Draco's heart. 'Really, Harry,' he replied, kissing Harry's forehead, then he felt Harry's fingers on his Death Mark and he cringed.

'Does it hurt?' Harry asked, tracing the mark on the pale skin. Draco shook his head and ran a finger along Harry's scar.

'Does this?' Harry shook his head and settled into Draco's embrace.

'Why ask me out when you've already fucked me?' the brunet asked.

Draco held him tighter and said, 'Because I don't just want sex. I want to know you and I want a relationship. I want moonlet strolls and walks down the beach. I want candlelit dinners and roses. I want _you_, Harry.'

Harry smiled and said, 'Why?'

Draco rolled his eyes and said in an exasperated tone, 'because I lo-like you, Potter! Ok?'

Harry bit his lip, let the "love" thing slide, and said, 'I like you too, Malfoy.' And they kissed for a few minutes, Harry sucking on Draco's tongue, making him moan.

After stopping for breath, Harry sighed and said, 'Did you plan for your house to be empty, Draco?'

Draco gave a sly smile and said, 'Yes, I threatened them into leaving. Why didn't you leave with the Weasel?'

'Like I said, I'm not needed anymore.'

Draco pulled away and said, 'How can you say that? Potter, your friends love you and I'm sure they want you around!'

Harry shrugged and said, 'I'm just a third wheel now. I don't want that. Now I'd rather be here, with you.' And he pulled Draco back down and buried his face in the blond's chest. _This is a talk for another time_, Draco thought as he fell asleep, curled around Harry's body. For the moment, they both had what they wanted, and Draco's plan worked. Was there any doubt?

**A/N: Well I've actually got an idea for a sequel. Do you think I should write one? Tell me what you think people! Thanks for reading and ****_please_**** rearview! :)**


End file.
